


weed.

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Fangface (Cartoon), Mission: Magic! (Cartoon)
Genre: 1970s, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: a short mission: magic! and fangface crossover fanfiction written by my friend elwynn, and cleaned up and made presentable for ao3 by his request





	weed.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to put this up on ao3 by elwynn's request. made it prose, tho

Fangs and Socks were sitting on a couch, in the Fangsworth family home's basement, so they were safe to do what they were doing, which was smoking weed.  
  
Both Fangs and Socks were absolutely blazed out of their minds.  
  
Fangs exhaled some marijuana smoke, and then turned to Socks, his flesh coloured eyes now a shade of pink.  
  
"Why do cowboys go yeehaw, and ninjas go heeyaw?" Fangs asked, curious about the very utterances of cowboys and ninjas.  
  
Socks, who was also blazed out of his mind, couldn't think straight, for more then one reason.  
  
So he paused for about 2 minutes.  
  
He answered with a guttaral "Haha, yeah", hoping to leave the question at that.  
  
Fangs, however, wanted to know more.  
  
" _Wait._ " Fangs blinked a bit, trying to compose himself. "What do pirates go?"  
  
Socks looked a bit disgruntled, to say the least. He just wanted to chill out with his weed, and not have to actually, you know, think.  
  
"Arrrr. Ahoy mate!" He answered, with a bit of growl to his voice.  
  
Fangs smiled in a goofy way, staring at Socks for a moment, before he realized he didn't hear the answer right.  
  
"Wait, pirates go waheey?"  
  
There was a pause for 5 minutes, as the two mindlessly stared at each other.  
  
The room was fairly silent for those 5 minutes.  
  
Finally, Socks answered.  
  
"No."  
  
Fangs looked over at the television in front of them, which was showing television static.  
  
"Wah-wahoo." He grunted, as he stared at the static-filled television screen.  
  
"Dude," Socks started, rubbing his bloodshot flesh coloured eyes, leaning forward to look at the television closer. "Shut up, this is my favourite part."  
  
Fangs chuckled. "Whoopee. Mickey Mouse."  
  
Socks was staring intently at the television screen, not realizing nothing was on.  


* * *

When Miss Fangsworth came home, she was none the wiser. Socks and Fangs had cleaned the living room, making sure no weed smell was prevalent.  
  
And when she walked into Fangs' bedroom, she saw him sleeping soundly in bed.  
  
Finally, some peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks elwynn!


End file.
